Musical Notes
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Many one shots all piled up together in one book. Based on songs, enjoy the flare of our favourite PJO couple and characters. "Some people have lives; some people have music."
1. The Only Way That I Know How To Feel

**I love this song and it would help if you would listen to this song at the same time reading (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…sadly…or 'The only way that I know how to feel' by Boys Like Girls too…or do I….**

* * *

**The Only Way That I know How to Feel**

_"Take me for granted. Make me feel used. LEave me in pieces. Broken and bruised."_

Dear Bianca,

Do you know how miserable I've been without you? When I heard about your death, why didn't you take me with you? Why couldn't you kill me first before I crumbled into the abyss? Why didn't you make me numb so I don't feel the pain you've given me? Why couldn't you insert poison in me instead of leaving me there to fall? Why did you leave me? I don't belong here. I never was in the first place. Don't you realize you left me too early? I have to learn how to grow up by myself, and I don't know if I can do that with all the pain clouding me. You left me at camp. Somewhere I don't belong.

_Nico_

* * *

Dear Bianca,

It's been months since you left and I've been a wreck. I've been scattered in pieces spreading on the floor. I've taken life for granted. I never felt used. I felt useless, uninvited. You know what? I'm filled with remorse; I made pain my mask and my daily emotion. I've learned to love pain. That's all I've known. All I ever will. I have no one; no one to keep me for company. It used to be you. Now misery replaced you. And I'm forever shatter with pain filling be up. And that's the only way that I know how to feel.

_Nico_

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I hate you. I hate that you left me here by myself. I hate every moment of my life. I'm a void. I suck the life out of everything. I can't feel. I'm numb. I believe that I'm useless and don't belong here. Sometimes I feel this is all a game. A game played the fates. My life is screwed up. Fucked up. Maybe this is just a phase. But deep down, I don't believe my thoughts. You made me like this you know? But somehow, as much as I want to, I can never let myself put the blame on you.

_Nico_

* * *

Dear Bianca,

Make me feel used! Make me feel that I'm wanted because I'm sure as hell I don't think I am. Use me, take me for granted. Anything. I wanted to know that I'm wanted. Any sign. Please. Please. I'm begging you. I need it. It's not a want but a need. I've been stuck in misery; it's the only way that I know how to feel. It's my company. Make me feel alive, leave me in pieces, use me, please. I need it. Desperately. I want to feel something real. I want the welcome. Don't make me broken.

_Nico_

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I need you. You're my family. My only family. I need your warmth and feel, I need to know that your still here with me. I always believe that I'm not meant. I'm dying inside. I need you. I need to feel your arms around my neck. I need to know that I'm loved. I need to touch something real, so that know that I'm not a ghost. But I'm not fooling anybody. Or my self. I'm filled with regret. I can't imagine life before you were here. I can't imagine myself happy. Or grinning broadly. I have a tight feeling in my stomach all the time. I have pain beside me and misery is my best friend. All the throbbing gave me scars. Every bad thought, every frown, every grimace, every pain, every action, every tear, every ache; those are my scars. And they will never heal. You can never sew them together. Because my tears, my sorrows, glued them shut. Whether I've been given the chance to change, I've put down a deal. With regret and poison. That's my only emotion.

_Nico_

* * *

Dear Bianca,

_Take me for Granted._

I want to feel alive. I don't care if it's good or bad. Just do it. Come back. Bianca. Do you know how much I need you? Please.

_Make me feel used._

I don't think that's too hard. I wished for many, far beyond the stars and stronger than diamond. But this wish tops all. I'm filled with sorrow and I don't even know what other emotion there is. I don't want that. I don't want to wake up in the morning with tears on my bed sheets. I don't want to see the scars on me. I don't want my heart to have a hole. I don't want you dead.

_Leave me in pieces._

Listen to me. If you do that, I don't mind. Because you already have. But I forgive you. Break me. That way I know you know that I'm here and I'm still alive. It's the closest thing to belonging. Don't think that it would hurt because I'm used to it. I'm bullet-proof towards it. I'm invisible towards it. But if you love me, you won't listen to me.

_Broken and bruised._

I am. Two words to describe me perfectly, those are the ones. I may not show it, but I am. I'm broken and I can't find the pieces. I'm not only bruised but I have scars too. Mentally. But it's fine. I may be those two words but I'm strong. I'm a rock. Not even the strongest of winds can break me. I survived the name calling; the avoidance; the shunned; the silent treatment; being left to die. I survived more than that.

But I still need my sister, no matter how I deny it.

I can never stop missing you.

_Nico_

* * *

Dear Bianca,

I'm taking step by step. I'm pushing myself off the ground. I taught myself. Without your help. I can survive. I don't have those thoughts. Misery has left and was replaced by hope. I found my pieces and sewed them back on. Pain is not my only company.

You know why?

Because I learned that you're the reason that I know how to feel.

_Nico_

I'm sorry. I love you Bianca. I miss you, a lot.

* * *

**Hope you like it:) Next up...Contagious by Boys Like Girls (TRATIE! FTW!) Any song request are all accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2: Teenagers

**2.**

**Title: **Singing Montage.

**Pairing: **Thalico!

**Song: **Teenagers (My Chemical Romance)…Weird song to do a fic, which is why I'm doing it!

**Word Count:**

**Genre: **Humor

**Shout-out: **TheDaughterOfHades (**XD I was hoping you'd cry…I have yet to write something that'll make you cry!)**, FLAAVSTER! (**Well thank you;) **, KilljoyBlackSoul (**XD Glad you love that song. Got myself hooked on that song for a while to. Had this whole Boys like Girls phase for months.) **, WritingIsMyPassion15 (**Damn. I don't think I ever made someone cry with my writing! I want to so bad-don't ask why, I'm just weird like that-. But I feel accomplished XD. Thank You!)**, LucianDaughterOfHades(**Haha who doesn't love Nico?) **, JOHANNEE!(**Dude, really? o.O)**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all those who reviewed *insert winky face*. Soo, teenagers…never thought I would be doing a fic about this. But oh well XD…listen to the song! I know I said I'd be doing Contagious but look at the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: My Chemical Romance does not belong to me…but who knows MCRmy;) PJO sadly does not belong to me but a few characters do…jokes.

"**BLAAAH, LAAA, LAAA, LAAAA!"**

_**Thalia**_

"…Teenagers scare that living shit out of me…" Nico sang dramatically as he used his hands to make gestures as he sway his arms with the music.

I rolled my eyes as I watched my theatrical best friend in amusement.

"Nico...yeah...dearest Nico...Stop." I pressed on, my hands pressing on the steering wheel with my eyes squinting on the view.

Nico flashed me a fake and plastered smile with mischievous glinted in this pairs of obsidian eyes of his. "No can do Hon." He started "Teenagers scare the-..."

He couldn't finish because I flinched my hand at his mouth and the other hand resting on the wheel. When a red light flashed towards my eyes, I automatically whip my head towards this drama queen of mine.

"Shut up." I hissed at him, my eyes squinting to form a glare.

Nico turns his head away from me and when he did that, I knew he was hiding his ability to roll his eyes.

And with that knowledge, I slapped his arm moving the wheel and pressing on the gas pedal.

Nico flinched, turned his head to face me and this time he had the nerve to full out roll his eyes at me.

"Nico." I warned him, giving him the nagging finger.

"Thalia." He mimics me, acting job worthy of a Stoll.

I rolled my eyes naturally and side glanced at him. "Now Nico, your singing distracts me,"

"Why? Is it because my singing is so angelic and beautiful. A rock god? Worthy of Billie Joe? Gerard Way? Freddie Mercury?"

"Yeah sure, that's it. Anyways, where was I? Stop singing, it distracts me when I'm driving so please stop. "

"Nope," Nico pop the 'p' " I'm doing you a favor by giving you a free concert. Be grateful."

"Shut up. Either way, you're distracting me. We have to get to the party in time." I explained to him.

"2 hours stuck in a car with my idiot of a friend" I hitched under my breath, m eyes focused straight on then road.

Nico looked at me and scoffed. "Oh please. You looooove me!" He chirped.

I turned my gaze away from him and switched my gaze to the road. I felt a blush forming on my face, and my stomach flipping from…?

"Uhh, yeah Nics. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I threw it at him, acting nonchalant but inside…it's otherwise.

Nico laughed. "But don't you just love that song?"

I nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah. That song is epic."

"Don't you think it just describes us so perfectly?"

I looked at him, giving him a creepy smile, my hair falling down like a waterfall. "Why? I don't sleep with a gun."

Nico shagged his head and flipped it to the side, then gives me a retarder glare. "Or do you?"

The face he just gave me was priceless and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "What the hell is your problem?"

As I was driving, a police car stormed pass us and I quickly snapped my head towards Nico. "  
What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed, playing with me.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Fine, fine. But just hide the drugs!"

Nico chuckled. "Okay, okay. Quit the act. The police are gone."

I flashed him a wink then focused my attention back at the road. "Anyways, where were we? Teenagers?"

Nico seems to look as if he was nodding. "Yeah. MCR is a god. Or gods 'cause there's more than one but you get what I mean!"

"Mhhm. Is funny how they were high when they wrote that song." I told him, grinning a slight.

"But he got one thing wrong. Silena and Drew will never darken their clothes. And I already do so…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"And we are already pros at striking a violent pose!" I whooped, cheering a tad.

"But that song is so damn catchy." Nico exclaimed, looking at me.

All the attention he's giving makes me feel loved yet…you know what…this aint going any where.

"Yeah. But I can live without it in my head. It can never get stuck in my head." I scoff, with cockiness laced in the words.

Nico rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah. I'd believe that, as much as I'd believe you didn't cry watching Titanic."

"I didn't!" I protested, snapping my attention at him as the red light blinked.

"Oh yea?" He replied sarcastically.

"Yes!" Acting like I didn't hear his sarcasm.

"Please. But seriously. That song has to be stuck in your head! You want me to read your thoughts?" He pestered me.

No thank you sir. If he read my thoughts, he would find stuff I didn't even know I feel about him.

I rolled my eyes. "Uhh…I don't think you can read people's minds?"

"Yea?" He looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

I nodded.

"You think I'm sexy." He smiled triumphal, at my hidden redden face.

I didn't admit it though. "Nope! I can read your mind as well…You think I'm pretty damn sexy too."

He rolled his eyes at me and gave me a smile. But he didn't deny it.

I ignored him throughout the whole drive. "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me…" I hummed, cheering.

"HA!" Nico praised accusingly.

"Shit." I cursed.

**Okay…this is weird. Had a dream…so yeeaaa….But turn to the next page and enjoy!:) **


	3. Chapter 3:Contagious

**3.**

**Title: **Contagious

**Pairing: **Tratie! (Travis X Katie)

**Word Count: **Approx. 2,385

**Genre: **Romance Humor

**Shout out: **XD Not that I know of…errm...my Fanfiction Bestie-dudes! :** Biiig Siiis! FLAAAVSTER! JOHANEE! BRRIIIIAA-EEE! No wait that sounds stupid…so BREEEE! MY PARTNER IN CRIME ;D! Haha, you know who you are =P**

**Author's Note: **Damn. I'm drained from this whole updates thing for Christmas…So yeah…Hope you read the last chapter…Would love to know what songs you'd like me to do…requests are always welcome:) Please read my other stories! Updated 2 chapters of Stranded? ;)

**Disclaimer: **Boys Like Girls is not owned by me, obviously. If they were, they would be taking me on tour, and writing songs 'bout me ;) Lyrics don't belong to me and they never will, so suck it up if you don't like it…he-he PJO+me+ownership= NADA

"**Don't know where the hell I'm going, but I'm going after you.**

_**Travis**_

**I'm flying down the fast lane**

**Doing ninety five, ninety things on my brain**

**Don't know where the hell I'm going**

**But I'm going after you  
**  
I sighed, nervously shaking and sweating more than an athlete coming out of a marathon. "You can do this, Travis. You're a man! Just tell her the truth and she'd understand." I muttered to myself, but I know I couldn't believe it myself. Let me take you back, okay?

_I was in love. I can tell you that much. Katie and I have been dating for a year and it has been the best year of my life. No matter how cheesy and cliché this sounds, she's my other half…my best friend to tell you the truth. Everyday I would go outside and think to myself how lucky I am. And there hasn't been a day that passed by with that thought not wandering inside me. And you know what the best part is? She feels the same way. I can tell, in her bright green eyes were specks of bright gold mixed inside but only appears when she sees me and talks about me. I've been told by many. And if I do say so myself, I'm rather flattered. Flattered that such a gorgeous girl feels that way about me. But I'm pretty sexy myself and I feel that way about her as well, so I guess the feeling is pretty mutual. But our perfect lives, my perfect life was one day ripped to shreds and thrown to the garbage. My whole being. _

_As I was walking my way to visit Katie and hopefully wake her up with the bucket I am currently grasping on. I grinned mischievously and sang quietly. But when a petite girl blocked my entrance to Katie's dorm, the trouble automatically rose._

"_Hey baby." My ex girlfriend smiled flirtatiously at me. _

_This raven headed, grey eyed monster followed me to College. The nerve she had after I saw her cheat on me. But she can't take the hint that I don't love her, and I never will. The same old, same old, you know? _

"_Yeah. Hi Erica." I growled at her, trying to pass thorough._

_Erica looks at me like I was her next meat and stepped dangerously closer to me, running fingers up and down on my chest. I made a gulp sound, finding the best way to escape rather than harming her. _

"_I want you back." She announced, grinning at me like she had the world. _

_I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, nope. I already am taken by a person who knocks you off the ranking board." I smiled nonchalant at her as I saw her jaw gape a little._

_Erica looks a little taken back and gasped a tad. "No, sweetie. It doesn't work like that. You're supposed to come back to me. But I forgive you, might just be a little star-struck that's all."_

"_Hey? You wanna go back at my place? I got a new bed" Erica, massaged my chest, giving me a seductive smile and flashing me a wink, which to me just looks like an eye seizure._

_I squinted at her. "You got something in your eye?"_

"_No, babe." She snarled at me, her hands back at her side. _

"_Can you leave now? I've got some business to do. And not with you of course, 'cause that would be a pedo case filed for you." I smiled at her._

"_God! I'm only 25! Probably is the age of your mother." _

_I glared at her. "Get the hell out and leave me alone."_

_Erica pouted, giving me a face of crap. "Aww, baby. Don't be like that. Now let's go home."_

"_Gladly." I told her, trying to go knock on Katie's dorm. _

_Erica took a hold of my arm and whipped me closer to her. "No. Don't you dare go in that slut's dorm. You are with me. Forever, right babe?"_

_I glared at her furiously, full of anger flashing in my eyes. Nobody insults Katie, nobody. "You. Don't you dare insult Katie."_

_But Erica didn't reply. All she gave me was an innocent smile. She took my hand quickly, fast enough for not getting a reaction from me. And within seconds, she placed her filthy lips on mines, kissing me rough and hard. Her tongue was going everywhere and I was ready to puke, puke on her hopefully. If only I could get off, but her sharp nails were clawed on my skin, which I'm pretty sure would leave a mark. She pressed her body on mines, trying to trap me. Even if this girl is a bitch, she has a brain of evilness and knows what to do. I was ready to die but she was pressing me harder and I couldn't get out of her grab. And I'm pretty strong, that's enough. _

_But the gasp I heard as the door flew open was the worst part. And made me want to drop dead right there. _

"_Travis." I heard Katie choke out, looking at me with those pained eyes and tears rolling down on her cheek. _

_I pushed Erica out of the way, and she just stood there, smirking at us. _

"_Katie. Please, it's not what you think." I told her, looking at her my pleading eyes with tears of my own forming._

"_No." Katie growled, wiping the tears I so badly wanted to wipe myself but she did it herself. She looked at me, pain that made my stomach fill with guilt. It pains me to look at her like this. _

"_It's..We're through." Katie snarled, weakly and rickety. _

_And my heart just died right there._

"_Please, Kate let me explain." I pleaded her, gradually shaking and tears followed my more tears are streaming down my face. _

"_How could you?" She asked me, pain laced in her words and looked at me, so sad. "Am I not good enough."_

_And those last words killed me. How could she say all those things about herself?_

And that's where I am now. Trying to man up and apologize to Katie. Those events were my nightmares, those last words are being played in a continuous loop, even though it happened only last month. But I've been a wreck. And I'm not staying one any longer.

**I'm jumping on the last ****train**

**Got this crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain**

**Don't know where the hell I'm going**

**But I'm going after you  
**

I laughed to myself. When I knock on the door of hers, she's probably gonna think I'm crazy. More than she ever thought of me. But that' alright because that's what I love about her. And it's true, I've got this crazy, adrenaline feeling running through my blood. But I want this, I want her.

**And I know you think I'm crazy**

**And I dress up like I'm four**

**I don't do dinner and movies**

**But if I showed up at your door  
**

I chuckled at the thought of that one night. That one night where Katie and I went to attend my cousin's wedding. She had some party afterwards but it was not my deal and was this fancy, thing hall, whatever. We didn't get an early invite and had no clue where we were heading. I just wore some pair of jeans, as did Katie. But I remembered one thing. Where were told to dance in the middle of the stage. Katie was even more beautiful shining under the chandelier and looking at me. We were dancing, dancing like we were the only people in the room, the world for that matter. It just felt so right. And I secretly hoped this wasn't my cousins wedding, but someone else's. And later that evening, we ditched that so called party and hopped our way to Chuck E Cheese. You should've seen everyone's faces when we went there. We eventually got kicked out, but I'm not pointing fingers who ever was the cause of it and just went to laser quest. I think that game is rigged. I should've one and not Katie. She didn't follow the rule of NBC!

**Would you give me one more minute?**

**The story's far from finished**

**We could fill in all the pages**

**I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious  
Just wanna say I miss you**

**I caught it when I kissed you**

**And I've been through all the stages**

**I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious**

**I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious  
**

There's the one million question! What would happen after I knocked on her door? Would she let me in? OR not. But I will stop at nothing, and I'm pretty sure she knows that. Just being stubborn, that's it. We have so much ahead of us and I hope she still feels the same way. I'm sure as hell I am. I've never stopped thinking about her. I even stopped pranks, and coming from me. That's something. I swear that girl has me. She has me. She has my heart, again sorry for the cliché- ness. But she got me Love drunk and sick.

**It was raining on a Wednesday**

**Doing ninety five, ninety things left to say**

**Told myself to keep on driving**

**'Cause I left my heart with you  
I never thought that I could walk away**

**Every second I'm regretting that I didn't stay**

**How could I just keep on driving**

**When I left my heart with you?  
**

There's the biggest mistake of my life. Why didn't I beg for her back? Why didn't I stay? I don't know. Maybe I felt guilty, but now I know otherwise. Every second, every minute, every hour, every day, and every night I'm regretting that I didn't stay. I felt my heart with her and I just drove away. IF I were her, I would hate me too. And I understand her feelings towards me. Doesn't she know she has changed me? The bad way since we broke up. I'm not sarcastic that much, my sexiness sort of dialed down because I had no reason to look good.

**You think all my friends are crazy**

**And I know you hate my car**

**Well, I don't drive a Mercedes**

**Would it be that hard?  
To just give me one more minute**

**The story's far from finished**

**We could fill in all the pages**

**I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious**

Hah. There's the fact of the day. I know she doesn't hate my friends, just that she thinks my dude friends are mentally crazy. My bro, especially my bro. Percy drives her insane by his oblivious self. Nico is so quiet and hides his true feelings for Thalia. Chris is just plain weird. Grover has this obsessions with cans. Leo is…well…Leo is Leo. But secretly I think she loves them. But here's one thing for sure. She hates my car. She hates how it tweaks and creaks and how much it breaks down in the middle of the road. Though, my car is my 2nd babe.

**How can I get a second chance?**

**Don't want you slippin' out my hands**

**Maybe the words would come out right this time around (Does this sound contagious?)  
Just hear me out before I go**

**Things that I wanted you to know**

**Just let me in tonight and I won't let you go (Does this sound contagious?)  
Would you give me one more minute?**

**The story's far from finished**

**We could fill in all the pages**

**I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious  
**

The thing is, I don't know if she'll accept me back. I love her with my whole and there is no single doubt that I don't. This time, I won't let her go so easily. And I hope the words will come out right this time. But if she doesn't want me, I want her to know the true meaning of what she thought she actually saw. I wont let her down. Our story is far from finished and I got it bad.

**Just wanna say I miss you**

**I caught it when I kissed you**

**And I've been through all the stages**

**I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious  
I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious**

**I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious**

I took a deep breath, staring at that door that holds all my feelings. Just staring at it gives me the flips. "Okay, Travis. You can do this." I whispered to myself and closed my eyes.

With one swift motion, I knocked on the door softly, doing my signature knock. As footsteps were being heard, my heart was beating faster than its pace and sweats of beads were rolling down my cheek. My legs got all wobbly and my throat was tight. As soon as the door swivel open, my mouth gaped at the beautiful lady standing right in front of me. She grew so much. Her brown hair was cascading down her back and her green eyes were bright as ever. Her height has reached the level of my nose and my most favorite part of her still holds as she is looking at me; the golden flecks.

I smiled at her nervously and shaky. "Hi Katie."

**I love how I did the beginning but it sort of went downhill from there, Heh. But thanks for reading! Next song will be…? Undetermined…...suggestions? **


	4. Chapter 4: Never say goodbye, always hi

Hello. Alright, I've got some news. I debated over this decision several times. It all comes down in this chapter. You all have been really supportive for this story but I'm just not feeling it. My writing just dropped and I lost all inspiration; not even tear drop sized. Musical Notes has taken a wrong turn and its just collapsing. I've been getting hate and I've began to question my writing. Reviews and help has been very scarce block is terrible annd I thought it was temperary but it has driven me to the point of not writing. I'm not good enough for writing and I feel like I'm wasting my time. Which I am. So in brief, I'll probably delete this story and Stranded...I'll post all the chapters, let it stand for a week then delete it. I'll delete this account in a month since I don't want my writing to be seen. I've given up on writing completely. So...I'm sorry, but good-bye.

-Lightning-AND'Death

.

.

.

This is the part when I say...APRIL FOOLS! I've been anticipating this time to actually do this. I wouldve done it Stranded but nawh. I would never discontinue a story I love. I've put some on hold but not discontinued, remember that. Writng means the world to me, not even a big sized jar of Nutella can keep me away. Hopefully...the next chapter will be up soon!

WHOOOSH! *Flies out*


End file.
